Care Bears: Truth or Share/Transcript
Here is the Transcript of Care Bears: Truth or Share. Transcript Opening (we see a beautiful blue sky as the song, "Truth or Share", plays, then we see the movie's title, followed by the opening credits. After the credits, an alarm rings at Share Bear's house and she wakes up) Share Bear: Huh? I can't believe it! Today's my birthday! I remember when I first shared. (cuts to a scene where Share Bear (as a cub) shares for the first time by sharing her rainbow honey with the rest of the Care Cubs) I am going to start the day! (Song: A Day Like This) Arrival at Care-A-Lot Castle Share Bear: Okay here I come. (Share Bear leaves her house and goes to Care-A-Lot castle, but when she gets there, she sees several Care Bears in line and quickly gets in by jumping on their heads) Cheer Bear: Good morning, Share! Do Your Best Bear: Did you sleep well? Tender Heart Bear: I hope you did! Share Bear: Good morning, Cheer! And I have a good night's sleep, Do Your Best! Birthday Bear: Guess what, Share! Today's your birthday! Share Bear: Well, I will like to prepare my favourite recipes and my special birthday presents too. Laugh-A-Lot Bear: Wow, that's a great idea! I'm going to make some balloon animals for the party. Harmony Bear: And I am going to write some songs. Tender Heart Bear: Okay, but keep a close eye on all doors and entrances, even those air vents, because we don't want anything bad eliminating caring. Grumpy Bear: Bright Heart and I will make some inventions for the party. Fun Shine Bear: I will plan some jokes for the party. Share Bear: Alright, but my party will be a surprise. Secret Bear: (whispering) Alright, Share Bear. We'll go with that. Do Your Best Bear: Yeah, let's make that party a surprise. Cheer Bear: Okay, Share. Don't come until the party starts, okay? Share Bear: Okay, Cheer! Cheer Bear: Let's get started, everyone! The Villains' Plans (In the Land was called Silver Lining they were new villains called The Bad Crowd) Bluster: Ugh! I can't believe that those Care Bears are ruining our plans! Robbie: Boss, what do we do to stop them! Bluster: I know, we'll sneak into Care-A-Lot so we can eliminate all the caring once in for all! Bad Crowd Member 3: Yeah, let's do it! Bad Crowd Member 4: I know, we hate caring! Bluster: And also Care Bears have their favourite friends such as Care Cousins and Kids. And in the Silver Lining there was all the Whiffles too. Robbie: Hey, boss! We'll stop the Care Bears once in for all! Bluster: Good idea, we haven't done that in a long time! Bad Crowd Member 3 and Member 4: And let's do this! (Laughing) Setting Up the Party (We see the Care Bears, Cousins, and Kids setting up Share Bear's surprise party) Sweet Sakura Bear: Sate, shea beā no sapuraizupātī o dono yō ni settei shimasu ka? Bashful Heart Bear: I know, I can put napkins on the table, just in case anyone's face gets messy. Kim Cherrywood: I can collect some rainbow honey for the Care Bears. Nicholas Cherrywood: And I'll practice my magic tricks for Share Bear's party. Noble Heart Horse: I'll serve some drinks for the party. True Heart Bear: I'll make some cupcakes for the party, Tender Heart Bear: I'll inflate the heart-shaped balloons. Good Luck Bear: I'll get some ice cream for the party. Wish Bear: And I will wrap Share Bear's presents. (Song: Setting Up the Party) Jason: Wow! The party is all set up now! John: Indeed it is, we even made a banner saying "Happy Birthday, Share Bear!". Dawn: We sure did! Share Bear's going to be so pleased! Love-A-Lot Bear: When will the party start? Treat Heart Pig: We'll see... Christy: (notices the phone ringing) It's the phone! Dark Heart: Let's pick it up! (picks up the phone) Share Bear (on phone): Hello, how is the setting up? Messy Bear: Looks good. We'll surprise you when the party starts. Okay, bye! (hangs up the phone) Bright Heart Raccoon: Sure our friends were here to meet us in Care-A-Lot Castle for Share's Birthday. Champ Bear: Hi, sports fans! How's the decorating going? Rebecca: The party's going to be a great party. Alice: I agree with Rebecca. (And then Too Loud Bear, Me Bear And Messy Bear arrived just in time) Too Loud Bear: I bet Share Bears going to get a bullhorn. Me Bear: I just wonder if she will get a handheld mirror. Messy Bear: I hope she gets a recipe book. Grams Bear: I just wonder what Hugs and Tugs will do for the party. Loyal Heart Dog: Maybe pretend to be astronauts, or pirates, or cowpokes. Swift Heart Rabbit: We'll see about that. Hopeful Heart Bear: Okay. (hears the phone ring again) Me Bear: (picks up phone) Hello. Share Bear: I am making cookies for the party today. If the party starts, please surprise me. Nicholas Cherrywood: Okay, Share! We will. Bed Time Bear: I just hope this party isn't too tiring. Sweet Dreams Bear: I hope I don't fall asleep in the party. Share Bear: I hope I can get there by the time the party starts. Always There Bear: I hope the party starts soon. Super Star Bear: Me too. Playful Heart Monkey: Once it starts, we can surprise her. Friend Bear: Yeah. Share Bear: Surprise me? Yeah, when the party starts. Cozy Heart Penguin: Good idea. Wonder Heart Bear: When does the party start? Share Bear: I'll let you know! Bye! (the Care Bears hang up the phone) Trapped in the Freezer Tender Heart Bear: Okay, Grumpy! You are going to be the security! Don't let any villains sneak into Care-A-Lot. Grumpy Bear: Okay, Tenderheart! (cuts to the Freezer) Flurry Heart Bear: Hey, Care Bears! Look at the ice sculptures I made for Share Bear's birthday party! Do Your Best Bear: Wow! So beautiful! Fun Shine Bear: Which sculptures did you make? Flurry Heart Bear: I made a heart, a rainbow, and a flower. Bright Heart Raccoon: Those are cool ice sculptures, Flurry Heart! Flurry Heart Bear: Thanks! (the freezer door closes) Grumpy Bear: Oh, great! We're locked in here! Brave Heart Lion: There must be a way to escaoe! Thanks-A-Lot Bear: How about going through the air ducts? Flurry Heart Bear: Good idea! (the Care Bears and Cousins go through the air ducts) Honey Commercial Brave Heart Lion: Remember when the Care Bears made a commercial for rainbow honey? (cuts to a commercial) Noble Heart Horse: Hey, why are we filmed by hidden cameras? Brave Heart Lion: They have the Forest of Feelings and Care-A-Lot on camera. Tender Heart Bear: Any bear getting hungry? Then try this colorfully delicious rainbow honey! Do Your Best Bear: A type of honey that helps a bear care even more. Grumpy Bear: Care for the rainbow! Fun Shine Bear: Taste the rainbow! Brave Heart Lion: There are actually two men recording from behind! Noble Heart Horse: Oh, yeah! Oscar: That's us, Noble Heart! Ken: We both are recording! (cuts back to the air ducts) Noble Heart Horse: Wow! We've been recorded by two boys! Lotsa Heart Elephant: And that's the truth! Proud Heart Cat: We got to get out of the air ducts before Share Bear's party starts! Toborr: Okay. Some of us will go solo, and some of us will stick together. Tender Heart Bear: Well, we did for the Commercial, Right Bros? Do Your Best Bear, Grumpy Bear and Fun Shine Bear: Right. Kim Cherrywood: Come on, guys. Let's hide and surprise her. Brave Heart Lion: Okay, This way. (In Care-A-Lot Castle, All the Bears, Cousins And Kids are hiding by their places and Share Bear comes in) Share Bear: Hello, anybody here? Altogether: Surprise! Surprise Bear: That was a big surprise, wasn't it? Birthday Bear: Yeah, the party has started! Share Bear: Wait, where are the guests? Sweet Heart Mouse: We brought new Care Bears in Care-A-Lot. Share Bear: Really? Romantic Heart Skunk: Yes. This is Unfair Bear, No No Bear, Unbearable Bear, and Bored Bear. Share Bear: But they're Who Cares Bears! Unfair Bear: No, we're Care Bears now! I still cheat to win! No No Bear: My favorite word is still "no". Unbearable Bear: I still am hungry! Bored Bear: And I still get bored easily. Wish Bear: I wonder when the other Care Bears and Cousins will turn up? Maybe soon! Twinkers: Yeah! Share Bear: I hope the others come soon in time for the party! Too Loud Bear, Me Bear and Messy Bear: They must come soon! Adam: I hope so! Love-A-Lot Bear: We can't celebrate without them! Cloud Keeper: Everyone, They're coming. Best Friend Bear: Who's coming? Heart Song Bear: Yeah, who's coming? All My Heart Bear: I don't know who's coming! Rainbow Heart Bear: I wonder who's coming... Play-A-Lot Bear: Yeah We will see. The Villains Sneak In (But some uninvited guests are The Bad Crowd have arrived) Bluster: It's us! Altogether: (All Gasp) Cheer Bear: Oh no, it's the bad crowd! Good Luck Bear: Bad Crowd, don't ruin the party! Bluster: Too bad, we're going to eliminate all the caring! Robbie: We'll make the caring meter go down! Kim Cherrywood: OH NO! If the caring meter goes down, what will happen? John: The color will fade away! Bad Crowd Member 4: That's right, we don't want color in Care-A-Lot! Bad Crowd Member 3: And we want stormy skies and rain! Tender Heart Bear: You cannot do this! Bluster: Oh yes we can! Share Bear: Don't ruin my party! Bluster: Hahaha! There will be less caring with the caring sucker! Robbie: HAHAHAHAH! Jason: Oh, this is terrible! Share's party will be ruined! Love-A-Lot Bear: I hope the other Care Bears come to save all the caring! Altogether: We sure do! Bluster: Hahahaha! Share's party is a mess! Grumpy Bear: Come back here you Creeps! Wonder Heart Bear: Leave the party alone! Tender Heart Bear: Don't make the color fade away! Bluster: First go to the Silver Lining and also you will see the Whiffles are. Champ Bear: I don't want you to destroy any whiffles. Robbie: And see you Later Care Bears! Christy: Wait! They're gone Share Bear: We have to stop them from destroying the whiffles before everybear else gets here. When We First Moved to Care-A-Lot (cuts back to the air ducts) Cheer Bear: Hello, Share Bear! I hope we leave the air ducts soon! Share Bear: I'll see you when you're out of the air ducts! Tender Heart Bear: I think the party will start when we get out of the air ducts. Do Your Best Bear: Me too. Share Bear: You do? Champ Bear: Yeah, we need to find a way out of here. Gentle Heart Lamb: Before your party starts. Wish Bear: I wish we can get out of there as soon as possible. Share Bear: Hey, Tenderheart! Remember when True Heart told you about what caring is? Tender Heart Bear: Yeah. (cuts to flashback) True Heart Bear: Alright, Tender Heart, caring is when people are being kind and doing nice things to each other, like helping, sharing, cheering each other up, and more. Bluster: Aww, I don't like caring so much! Robbie: Me neither! Tender Heart Bear: Hey, bad crowd! Get out! (throws bad crowd down an air duct) Bad Crowd: OW! Tender Heart Bear: What happens if we don't show caring? True Heart Bear: Then the Care-O-Meter goes down! Keep that in mind! (cuts back to the air ducts) Share Bear: Wow! That was a great flashback! Good Luck Bear:I know, Share! Friend Bear: If anyone is unkind, then the meter goes down, huh? Secret Bear: (whispers) Right, Friend. Fun Shine Bear: I hope we get out of the air ducts soon! Thanks-A-Lot Bear: Okay! Grumpy: Remember what the Kingdom of Caring is like before we got th- Cheer Bear: How about the time we moved to the Kingdom of Caring? (cuts to a flashback, where the Care Bears and Cousins went to heaven and called one of the sections in heaven "The Kingdom of Caring") Love-A-Lot Bear: Wow! We sure are alive before going to Care-A-Lot! Tender Heart and Love-A-Lot's Wedding Tender Heart Bear: Hey, Love-A-Lot! Remember when we got married! Love-A-Lot Bear: Yeah, I remember when you and I got married, Tenderheart! (cuts to a flashback where Tender Heart Bear marries Love-A-Lot at a play, and the "Wedding March" music is seen playing) Tender Heart Bear: I love you, Love-A-Lot! We will be boyfriend and girlfriend. Bed Time Bear: Aww, Tender Heart and Love-A-Lot sure love each other! Good Luck Bear: Yeah! (cuts back to the air ducts) Grumpy Bear: Oh, this is just a play! Fun Shine Bear: Maybe one day Tenderheart and Love-A-Lot will REALLY get married! Noble Heart Horse: Okay, get on with it! True Heart Bear: What will happen to Share Bear if we don't get out of there soon? Bright Heart Raccoon: I don't know. Treat Heart Pig: We have to find a way to get out of here before the villains make Care-A-Lot stormy and colorless. Kim Cherrywood: How will we get out quickly! Christy: We will have to make a plan! Jason: What will our plan be? Oscar: I'll write it up! Sweet Sakura Bear: To make our way out of the air ducts, we have to get to hole in the air ducts. Yukari: Where's the hole? Brave Heart Lion: The hole makes a light from outside the air ducts. Tender Heart Bear: If we follow the light, then we'll make it out in time for Share's party. Playful Heart Monkey: We need a map to show us the way! Brave Heart Lion: CHARGE! Escaping the Air Ducts (The Care Bears finally follow the path that leads to the light, and finally make their way out of the air ducts) Do Your Best Bear: Finally! Fun Shine Bear: We're out again! Share Bear: I knew you'd make your way out! Altogether: YAY! Share Bear: Wait, where is everybear? Bright Heart Raccoon: Uh... I don't know... Share Bear: They've got to be here somewhere! Dark Heart: Maybe they left because they lost patience... Anna Walker: Yeah, they were waiting too long... Bluster: Hahahaha! You thought so? Altogether: Oh no, the Bad Crowd! Bluster: We came to your party! Bad Crowd Member 3: And we are your guests! Share Bear: What? But we didn't even invite you! Swift Heart Rabbit: Yeah, you're not invited! Me Bear: You don't even have an invitation! Robbie: So we crash the party! Bright Heart Raccoon: How dare you ruined Share's Party! Champ Bear: That's it! Playful Heart Monkey: You are in very big trouble! Thanks a Lot Bear: Get out of there while we call your parents! Bluster: (crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Unbearable Bear: Hello, the Bad Crowd's parents, you know what the Bad Crowd has did? They crashed Share Bear's party! Bringing Some Guests Ending Category:Transcripts